I Can Make Mine Do It Faster
by Lindsehkinz
Summary: Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Seto  along with their parteners  have a little... 'competition'. Rated M for a lime that includes Puzzleshippig, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozeshipping!


This is just something random that I wanted to get out of the way before I started another story that I have no clue how to start, so I don't blame you if you don't like it; I personally think it went too fast.

But if you do like it, I guess leave a review or something :D

Story is **rated M** for language and a lime, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p>"I can make mine do it faster," Yami simply stated, a smirk on his face.<p>

"No you can't, I can!" three voices shouted at once. Yami was currently video chatting with Bakura, Malik, and Seto, and they were currently discussing who could make their uke cum the fastest.

Yugi, who had over heard the last part of their conversation, opened the door to Yami's room and stepped in, asking, "You can make your what do what faster, Yami?"

Yami's face reddened as he slowly turned around to face Yugi, and the others coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, what were you all talking about?" Ryou questioned, walking up behind Bakura, just as Joey walked up behind Seto and Marik walked up behind Malik. Most, if not all of the semes, blushed slightly and looked down at their keyboards. "Since you brought it up, Yami, you tell them," Seto said, and Bakura and Malik nodded in agreement.

"Uh, well," Yami started. "We were talking about which one of us could… um, make our uke cum the fastest…"

Yami closed his eyes, fearing his light's reaction, but was surprised when he opened them back up and saw Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Marik staring at each other. No one said anything for a minute, before the four ukes all said, "Mine can totally do it faster."

The ukes glared at each other and the semes smirked at each other, before Yugi said, "All of you, come to my house in an hour. We'll settle it then."

"Fine by me," all eight people said at once, before those video chatting logged off.

Yami closed his laptop and stood up, walking over to Yugi and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"That was pretty bold of you, aibou," Yami said, kissing the top of Yugi's head.

"It was, wasn't it?" Yugi said, resting his chin on Yami's chest and looking up at him.

"You know, it turns me on when you're like that," Yami said, slipping his hands down to Yugi's ass and giving a gentle squeeze.

Yugi gave a seductive smiled and started pushing Yami back towards his bed, saying, "Well then, how about we have our own fun before the others get here?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Yami replied, as he then fell back onto his bed, Yugi then crawling on top of him and attacking his lips with his own.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, there was loud knocking on the front door, followed by, "Yugi! Yami! Get your asses down here!"<p>

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Yami shouted back, buttoning his pants as he came down the stairs.

He threw open the door and three couples came charging into the house, almost knocking Yami down in the process.

"Excited are we, guys?" Yami huffed, closing the door behind them all.

A few seconds later, Yugi came down the stairs wearing only an over-sized shirt and boxers, and Bakura elbowed Yami in the side and said, "Had fun without us, eh, Pharaoh?"

"Shush," Yami snapped as everyone headed to the living room and sat on the couch and the chairs in the room.

Yugi came into the room last and smiled everyone, saying, "Thanks for coming, guys!"

Everyone said their hello's back, then Joey asked, "So, Yug', how we gonna do this?"

Yugi's smile faltered slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows, saying, "Well, uh, I hadn't that far…"

"We should just do something simple. I personally don't want to see all of you fucking each other," Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami came up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, asking, "Something simple like what, Kaiba?"

Bakura and Malik looked at each other, and then they both shouted in a sing-song voice, "Blowjobs!"

Everyone looked at them weird, and Malik said, "Well, that's the simplest thing we can think of without being traumatized by seeing each other doing it."

Yugi thought it over, then nodded his head and said, "That sounds good. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone made noises of agreement, and Yami said, "I guess we'll do it here in the living room, then. It's the only place with enough room."

"We call the couch!" Ryou and Bakura shouted at the same time, leaving the chair they were sharing and nudging Joey and Seto off the couch.

"We'll take a chair, since it's your house," Marik said.

"Same here, Yug'," Joey said, lacing his fingers through Seto's and leading him over to the other chair.

Yugi and walked over to the couch and Yugi sat next to Ryou. After the ukes got comfortable, their semes kneeled down in front of them, ready for the "competition" that was about to start.

"Everybody ready?" Yugi asked, looking at all of his friends.

When they all nodded, Yugi said, "Alright then, in three… two… one, go!"

Once "go" was said, all that was heard were pants and boxers being removed, and gasps/moans as the semes took their uke's lengths into their mouths. Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Seto were each using their own special technique, and not even five minutes into the "competition", Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Joey were already begging for release.

Yugi, though, felt his end first, so he looked around at his friends, groaned, "I win," then came into Yami's mouth.

Yami happily swallowed Yugi's release just as Marik came into Malik's mouth, then Ryou came into Bakura's mouth, and lastly Joey came into Seto's mouth. The semes all swallowed what their uke's released as they came down from their "high".

The first words heard by the group afterwards were, "Dammit, we lost," which said by Seto.

Joey giggled as he placed a kiss on Seto's lips, and then said, "Well, now it's my turn ta pay you back. Yug', ya mind if we borrow a room?"

"Sure," Yugi said, standing up and stretching. "You all can have a room, if you want. Just don't take Yami's room."

Without a word, Bakura picked up Ryou, and Malik grabbed Marik by the wrist, then both couples disappeared up the stairs.

A few seconds later, two doors slammed shut and the two remaining couples in the living room laughed, with Yami saying, "I guess our "competition" got them hot and bothered."

"Well, if you don't mind, we're going to take a room as well," Seto said, grabbing Joey by the shirt and leading him down the hallway to another room.

Yami then turned to Yugi and picked him up, gently tossing him over his shoulder, and said, "Now it's our turn to take a room."

Yugi giggled as Yami took him up the stairs and into his room, kicking the door closed behind them and gently tossing Yugi onto his bed.

All-in-all, no one slept that night, and no one came out of their room until about noon the next day, each uke having a slight limp and each seme's ego slightly inflated.


End file.
